phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Laya (elder)
"An evil force from times beyond legend is using us to satisfy its desire for pain and suffering. We are joining forces to fight this ancient evil. In case we never return, I leave you the pendant; you will hear this when you are ready. Goodbye!" : — Laya's final words addressed to her younger sister that were recorded within a pendant. Laya , known as Laya Le Cille in the Japanese version, is a character in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. She is the progenitor of the Layans who, in modern times, are at odds with the neighboring Orakians. Legends say that Laya and her squadron of creatures fought valiantly against the tyrannical Orakio and his cyborg army in an effort to claim dominance over the Alisa III. It is said that they both perished in that battle many years ago, although their bodies were mysteriously never found. There are, however, important details that were lost to time that tell a different story. Characteristics ]] Laya is the legendary heroine to her Layan followers and descendants. She has a strong sense of heroism and courage to do what she needs to in order to save her people, the selflessness needed to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good, and a level head to command her monsters. In the official game, Laya is depicted with long, golden blonde hair. She wears plate mail over a long dress that allows ease of movement while on the battlefield. She is usually depicted carrying a bow. On her forehead is a small red bindi that is usually worn by high-ranking female members of her clan. Biography Much of Laya's early life is a mystery. What is known is that she has a younger sister also named Laya. Layans, led by Laya, fought against the Orakians, whose leader was none other than Orakio. Orakians manufactured male and female battle cyborgs in place of organic troops, while Laya commanded a great army of monsters. Each faction fought for dominance of the Alisa III, a wandering spacecraft part of a fleet of ships that originated from the planet Palma. Over time, Orakio and Laya realized that something was amiss. As described in Ozaki's character book, there was a fateful break in the fighting. Orakio tended to Laya's wounds after a battle and, after some discussion, came to the realization that Dark Force had snuck aboard the ship and was the true mastermind that fueled the flames of war from the shadows.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa The game itself provides no explanation for their sudden unity. Regardless of the details, Orakio and Laya stood together against a common foe. Before confronting the dark god, they briefly returned to their own people to spread a cryptic message that would later be decreed Orakio's Law or Laya's Law. "Kill no living thing!" There were no explanations for the fighting; no grandiose reveal of the true puppet master behind the tension. It was a simple message to make people reconsider their actions. Afterward, together, they bravely fought the demonic entity. Their determination and combined strength proved fruitful and they won the battle. Orakio utilized his black sword as a conduit to seal Dark Force within a stone of a then-nameless palace. The power of this ritual caused the palace to sink beneath the waters south of Landen where it would later become aptly named the Sunken Palace. The fates of Orakio and Laya henceforth were unknown. They simply disappeared. Immortalized by their followers, Orakio and Laya became heroes to their own clan and enemies to the opposing faction. Gallery Psiii watercolor scene1.png|Orakio confronts Laya Orakio v laya.png|The same scene from the video game Laya crop.jpg Layan feather.jpg|The symbol representing Layans is feather-like Ps3laya.jpg Psiii rhys layan mark.png Trivia *There are two characters named Laya in Phantasy Star III. The only way to tell them apart is by context or descriptors such as "younger/older sister." Quotes : "Sister, it is time for you to know the truth. Though Orakio and I have fought for many years, we finally realize that we have been deceived. An evil force from times beyond legend is using us to satisfy its desire for pain and suffering. We are joining forces to fight this ancient evil. In case we never return, I leave you the pendant; you will hear this when you are ready. Goodbye!" : — Laya's final words addressed to her younger sister that were recorded within a pendant hidden in Mystoke Castle. References External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Humans Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters